


Cas

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cass vs Cas debate, i am an idiot, note, tag 15x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Dean finds a note
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Cas

And as Team Free Will 2.0 dispersed for the night, Sam and Dean lingering in the war room just a bit to exchange their doubts, a piece of paper caught Dean's eye.

He approached the table and picked it up, lifting it to read and frowning as he did. Then he looked up at his brother.

"Dude. It's Cas, not Cass. One S!" Dean said.

"Whatever." Sam replied.

**The end**


End file.
